


Spring

by Setcheti



Series: The Carson Diaries [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumb luck just works for some people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

Spring is here. In fact, it’s almost summer. We’re back on the beach, finally, and Carson is repairing the hut he built. It held together surprisingly well through all the winter storms, he mostly just has to replace the roof and patch a few holes.

Next spring, I hope I’ll be able to help him with that. Not that I know how to build a hut, because I don’t and I honestly don’t know why Carson does either, but I’m a genius so I’m sure I can figure out something.

I already figured out that I can’t get us home. The Gate will work underwater, of course, and it probably still has enough power to establish a one-time only wormhole, we could even take the pod through…but I’d have to be in a suit, working the Gate controls, and I’m so hypersensitized to Atlantis’s power frequencies – Carson called it an EM field, he’s just adorable when he tries to do real science – that I’d never make it all the way down there conscious, much less be able to function at the capacity I’d need to for getting the Gate running. While swimming, thousands of feet under the ocean in a flooded city, while wearing a pressure suit.

Yeah, it was pretty much an impossible idea even without my…physical infirmity to complicate things. That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have tried it anyway if it meant a chance at getting Carson home. I know better than to tell him that, though – he’d yell, I know he would.

That’s one of the things I love about him, actually. That, and he has no idea he’s a knight in shining armor – mine, to be specific.

I was worried, at first. I was afraid that he was…well, settling. We’re the only two people left on the planet, after all; he’s kind of stuck with me. But being the intuitive little bastard he is, he guessed that I would be worried about that. So he cuddled up to me one day back in our winter quarters and very calmly listed all of the reasons he had to…

Crap. I have no emotional control left _at all_. Thank god we’re alone on the island; there’s no one here to use it against me. I swipe my eyes with the back of my hand and settle back in to watch the man I fell in love with over a year ago work on our house on our beach on our private little sanctuary of an island. That he discovered completely by accident, because dumb luck just works for some people.

It had never worked for me before. Until now.


End file.
